


Fireworks

by Eydol



Series: Secret Lovers [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Going to a festival with the one he loved was Kaoru's dream, and he's really happy to spend more time with Souma.





	Fireworks

            The night was already installed and full of stars. The weather was kind of hot, and the food’s odor made their stomachs growl. Usually, he would dislike all the smells, but Kaoru was with Souma, and his fragrance was stronger than any other smell. It was a pleasure for his nostrils, and he would never exchange it, even for all the money of the world.

“Kaoru-dono,” Souma said and his name pronounced by his junior was a delight, “we should walk or people will start complaining.”

            Kaoru nodded and invited Souma to go in front of him. Like that, he could watch him, stare at him without him noticing it. Kaoru was glad he had eyes, because it would have been a pity to miss such a spectacle. Souma, in a beautiful black yukata, with golden dragons and flowers. Exceptionally, he had tied his hair in a bun, and Kaoru wanted to pull the golden ribbon just to untie it.

            Actually, the blond-haired man couldn’t believe he was spending an evening with Souma, at a festival. It was usually with women, but for once, it was with someone he really liked. Loved. He wasn’t sure he really loved him, but he knew that his feelings would grow. After all, now they were learning about each other, way more than before, and he really appreciated these moments spent with him. Actually, he prefered to spend time with Souma than with girls… _He’s my boyfriend, after all!_

“Kaoru-dono.”

            _Ah, this voice pronouncing my name is so wonderful~_ Okay, maybe he was more in love with him that he thought. Maybe. He liked when they hugged, and he generally wanted more. Souma’s lips were tempting, but Kaoru wouldn’t force him to do something he didn’t feel for.

“Kaoru-dono.”

“Yes?” He finally answered.

“I want to do that!”

            Souma pointed out a stand, and Kaoru blinked.

“You want to… catch a fish… How astonishing.” Kaoru sighed, jaded. “Okay, fine, let’s try that.”

“I don’t want to try.” Souma answered. “I want to catch the fish.”

“...What if we don’t?”

“We will.”

            Souma didn’t seem to accept defeat and that bothered a lot Kaoru, who knows that he would have a hard time in the future.

“You know that your parents wouldn’t appreciate that?”

“My parents? I already asked them and they accepted!”

“They…” Kaoru facepalmed.

            He couldn’t believe they accepted something like that, and yet again, they were his parents, Kaoru should have expected it. _I guess I should take care, because they would probably slice me. After all, their son already wants it._ Even now that they were boyfriends, Souma still threatened him.

            They paid the man and started to try fishing. But Souma’s eyes were filled with stars, and Kaoru couldn’t focus on the fishes because of the beauty of his boyfriend. He seemed like a child who just got his Christmas present… How would he be once the present opened…?

 

            Really excited, Kaoru discovered hours later, when he finally became Souma’s heroes by catching a fish. A fish that was closed in a stupid bag filled with water. He felt sorry for him, and before hanging it to Souma, he promised the fish he would be treated well with Kanzaki. Actually, he wouldn’t be surprised if Souma told him there was already a tank ready for the fish.

“I can’t believe you caught one, Kaoru-dono.” Souma repeated for the tenth time. “I’m so happy. Jirou is so cute~”

“Jirou…? Why did you call him Jirou?”

“Because he’s my second fish, of course.”

            Why did he ask? He knew that Souma had strange way of naming his pets, after all. And he seemed proud of that fact, given his big satisfied smile. Not to upset, Kaoru nodded, and offered to continue their walk between the stands. Souma nodded strongly, a happy childish smile still on his lips, and they spent the next few hours with a lot of laugh. Sometimes, their fingers brushed against each other, but never too much, as they were amongst other people, and even if they didn’t know them, surprises could happen.

            When the fireworks started, it was beautiful spectacle. Or so, Kaoru thought, because he was watching another one, more beautiful than the colors in the night. Souma seemed peaceful, more at ease with him. At least, that was what Kaoru felt, and he hoped it was the case.

            His eyes felt on Souma’s bun, and especially the ribbon. His boyfriend was too busy with the fireworks, and it was really tempting, so Kaoru pulled the ribbon, letting the dark purple hair falling on the shoulders. Souma turned towards him, surprised.

“What are you doing?”

“Sorry, you look good like that.” Kaoru explained. “Even better.”

            It made Souma blush, and he was way cuter like that now. Kaoru took his hand - the people around were too busy with the fireworks to notice them - and he looked back at what was happening in the sky, rubbing Souma’s hand.

“Kaoru-dono…”

“Hm?”

Kaoru turned his face towards Souma when he heard his name, and suddenly blinked when he felt something _on his lips_. That was when Souma stepped away that he understood what was happening.

“Wait, Souma-kun! You didn’t let me time to react! Let’s do it again~!”

            Souma chuckled and shook his head.

“No, it’s too late.”

“What!? You can’t do me that!”

“Ah, look! It’s the final!”

“Souma-kun~”

            But the purple-haired young man just hummed and looked back at the fireworks. Kaoru pouted, upset not to have kissed Souma properly when he had the opportunity, and why was it Souma who did the first step, to begin with? He hadn’t imagined it like that, and it was a pity Souma didn’t warn him, because the setting was perfect.

            When the fireworks was over, they went on their way back home, hand in hand as they took streets where nobody went. It was quiet, and they barely talked. It didn’t bother Kaoru in any way, as it felt normal for him. They finally arrived in front of the Kanzaki’s house, and they hugged each other, as they usually do since their first date.

“Thank you for tonight, it was fun.”

            Souma seemed sincere, and it made Kaoru happy. He patted him, and told him to take care of Kamegorou. Souma had to remind him Kamegorou was at Yumenosaki and that the fish’s name was Jirou, but the blond didn’t really care.

“Same thing.”

“It isn’t.” Souma pouted.

            They stayed quiet for a moment, before Souma whispered his name:

“Kaoru-dono?”

“Yes? I know, I should leave.”

“No, that wasn’t…” Souma stopped and sighed. “I was going to say that you had twenty seconds to kiss me, but I guess youre right, it’s late. Take care on the way.”

“What!? No, no, no! You can’t do me that a second time!”

            Once again, Souma chuckled and kissed him. This time, Kaoru reacted quickly, before it was too late - and knowing Souma, it would have been a peck. His heart was racing, and when they broke the kiss, he thought that he probably was dreaming. Only Souma’s blush, and bright eyes, were real enough to remind him it was reality.

“Send me a text once you’re back home~”

“Can I have a lucky kiss?”

            Souma rolled his eyes, seeming jaded by Kaoru’s behavior. But he never said no.

 


End file.
